Perfect
by Samix3Bieber
Summary: What should have happened after the kiss between Danny and Riley. Two/Three-Shot. Danny/Riley i suck at summaries guise so lol. Rated T for no reason i guess lol.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first story and i just had this idea in my head about what should have happened after the kiss between Riley and Danny. I hope you guys like it and please review for the next chapter. This story is a two-shot but i might make it a three shot if you guys really enjoy it but for now it's gonna be a two-shot lol. **

Danny Wheeler just kissed me. He kissed me. In front of his brother, Ben Wheeler, his teammates, tv broadcasters. Never in a million years would I think of his lips ever making contact with mine. It was ridiculous. But something in the pit of my stomach was bubbling up. I was too much in a daze to even figure out what it was before Ben spoke up.

"Well, that was arousing." Ben's voice interrupted me from my thoughts as I removed my fingers from my lips that somehow manage to get there.

"Yup…just like practiced." Trying to give my most convincing smile, while brushing myself off and fixing the neck line of my light blue dress I was wearing. What else was I suppose to say? I don't know why Danny kissed me, and I couldn't let Ben start making assumptions before I could make my own.

After Ben left the locker room to go talk to Tucker about Ava, I walked outside of the arena that the press conference was in to get some air while trying to make sorts of all the things running through my mind at the moment. _Did he kiss me to make Ben jealous? Was it just a spur of the moment kind of thing? Does Danny have a crush on me? _I sat on a bench not too far from the place when a few minutes later felt the presence of someone sit beside to me. I turned my head around to see who had sat next to me but something deep down inside of me already knew it was Danny.

At first he didn't anything, attempting to talk but kept closing his mouth when words were about to come out.

"Why'd you do that?" Impatience getting the better of me. Danny looked up from the ground, but still not making any eye contact with me.

"Well Ben was acting like an idiot, fighting over a girl with Tucker and-"

"No, not that." My eyebrows crinkled together, trying to make sense of it all. "Why'd you….kiss me?" The last part almost coming out as a whisper.

Danny's head fell again and stared at the floor before speaking. "I-I don't know." It would have sounded like a mumble to anyone that wasn't sitting two feet away from him. "Something just came over me and I couldn't stop myself in time, I'm sorry." His face was full of regret and concern.

All I could do was nod. Words were forming in my head but I couldn't get them to leave my mouth. We sat for a few minutes in silence before he spoke up.

"Riley.." I turned my head towards the sound of his voice and for the first time since the kiss, both of our eyes met. "I love you." _Well that answered my question. _

My eyes widened and I looked like a doe caught in headlights. I didn't know what to say. Between the new bubbles forming in my stomach and his words running through my mind, all I could think to do was just leave.

I mumbled a 'gotta go' really fast as I got up and left Danny, who was now standing up. I heard him mutter 'crap' under his breath before he started yelling out to me, "Riley..Riley, wait!"

I just kept walking, as fast as I could without trying to draw attention to myself by running. Danny had driven me to the press conference and I had no other choice but to take a cab back to my apartment.

I raised my hand in the air, hailing for a taxi cab, which stopped right in front of me. As I opened the door of the cab, I turned back to look at Danny, who was staring at me getting into the car. I quickly turn my head around, afraid of making eye contact with him. I gave the driver my address before he started driving away from the arena and Danny. I tried not to turn around to look at him again, but from the corner of my eye, through the side view mirror, I can see him running his hand through his hair and kicking the nearest trash can before returning inside.

**Yay! So review guys if you want the next part. thanks c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm back! Sorry for a kinda long wait lol. It takes me awhile to write cause I'm a slow snail lolol. So i hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been four days since I talked to Danny Wheeler. Sure, during that time I'd come over to watch Emma for Ben, but I would avoid making any contact with him for the most part. Believe me, I really do feel horrible about it. He probably does too, but I just needed some time to think and gather my feelings about what had happened four days ago.

Danny Wheeler has always been a special person to me. He had been my friend since we were little kids, since the day I got the nicknames 'FatPants' and 'Rigantor'. But my eyes had always been set on another Wheeler, his brother, Ben. Ever since I used to sit on his head and give him concussions, I had had a crush on Ben. But my feelings for Ben had blinded me on the long run. Blinded me from my true hidden feelings for Danny.

I remember when Danny would always ask me to tutor him in a certain subject at school. Sure, Danny wasn't the brightest crayon in the coloring box. It took him a little bit longer to understand some things, but he was, and still is, driven and determined to accomplish anything he sets his mind too. That's one of my favorite qualities about Danny.

I guess I never really looked at Danny until now. I was just too busy chasing after a childhood dream of Ben actually noticing me now that I lost all the excess weight. Danny was caring, sweet, affectionate, adorable, and let's not forget _really _attractive and any girl would be lucky to be with him. Sadly, I wish I would have figured this out sooner.

My phoned dinged, indicating I had a new message. It was Ben, once again interrupting my train of thought. The message had said that I would not have to watch Emma tonight after all, and that Danny was gonna watch her for the rest of the evening.

I smiled. Even reading Danny's name in a text message gave me that bubbly feeling in my stomach again. And I had finally figured out what that feeling was that I had taken over my stomach four days ago.

Butterflies.

Of course I've had butterflies before, i use to get them when Ben would hug me, but I never had them like this. Never so strong before. These were different types of butterflies.

Suddenly an idea popped into my head. A smile formed on my face as I thought about what I was about to do. I was gonna tell Danny how I feel tonight; let's just hope he feels like talking to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I stood in front of the boy's apartment (Well, Tucker's apartment), going through what I was about to tell Danny when I got inside. _Just do it, Riley, be a man_. I looked down at my chest, _Well… a women._

I slowly pressed my knuckles against the wooden door, knocking about three times. Usually, there door was unlocked and I would just walk right in, but today was different.

After about thirty seconds of waiting, impatience once again got the better of me as I opened the door and walked in. There, low and behold, was Danny holding a sleeping Emma, also asleep himself, on the couch. A heartwarming smile appeared on my face as I stared at them for a few seconds before walking over to the sleeping figures. I gently picked up Emma, without disturbing her slumber and walked quietly to her room. I slowly put her in her pink crib (which Bonnie had given Emma for her "baby shower") and gave her a kiss on the head before walking out of the room.

Danny still laid there on the couch, fast asleep. I just stared at him, smiling, debating on whether I should wake him up and tell him my news or just let him sleep. It was only about seven o'clock, but Ben had told me he had a long hockey practice earlier in the day. _God, I probably look like such a creep_. I decided to just go sit next to him on the couch and watch TV quietly until he woke up.

I tried to walk over to the couch carefully, but ended up stepping on one of Emma's toys and banding my knee against the coffee table. I winced and mentally cursed at myself. _Wow. Great job at trying to be quiet, Rigantor!_

"Riley? What are you doing here? Didn't Ben tell you I had Emma for the night?" I heard Danny say sleepily, as I looked up from my throbbing knee.

"Oh yeah, he did. I just came here to talk to you about something but then I saw you sleeping with Emma on the couch and I didn't wanna disturb you guys so I put Emma to bed and I went to sit next to you but then I hit my knee, hard, against the coffee table and I'm sorry if I woke you up, I didn't mean too. I'm rambling, aren't I? Sorry, I'll shut up now, sorry." I've never been so nervous before. I just started talking and apologizing but I couldn't stop. I felt like an idiot. _Ugh, smooth move._

"Riles, it's okay. Don't worry about it. Thanks for putting Emma down for me, I appreciate it." He said, while walking over to the kitchen to probably get food.

A few seconds of silence passed. Neither one of us were willing to open our months again. _Just do it, Riley. Tell him how you feel. Come on! Be a woman!_

"Riley, I'm sorry."

"Danny, I'm sorry." We both said at the same time. I looked down at my heels, frowning. I've never been so upset with myself. I can't believe I had done that to Danny. I walked away from him and then ignored him for four days. How can he even stand to look at me?

"Danny, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you at the press conference like that and then ignore you for four days…..I just…..I don't know. I don't know. I'm sorry." It came out so softly I'm surprised I even heard myself. Guilt had taken over me and I just didn't know what to say.

I heard shuffling and I could feel his presence in front of me a second later. He put his hands on my shoulders, causing me to look up in curiosity.

"Riley, I forgive you. Don't feel bad. It's my fault. I'm sorry I said what I said." It was his turn to look down at the floor, as his hands left my shoulders and found his sides. I needed to make this right, right now. I then slowly picked up my left hand and put it on his cheek. He kept his gaze on the floor but his body stiffened under my touch.

"Don't be sorry. You have no right to be sorry. It wasn't your fault." I again stated softly, almost surprised by my tone of voice. He picked up his head and looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"But I kissed you and-"

"I'm glad you kissed me." Cutting him off mid-sentence, Danny looking confused as ever. I continued, "It made my realize something….something I should have realized a long time ago."

"What did I make you realize?" I laughed silently at his innocence. He was so adorable, I wish I would have figured out my feelings for him sooner.

I slowly brought my other hand to his empty cheek, now gently cupping his face. I leaned in and then our lips touched and I swear I saw fireworks. _Corny, I know._ I felt Danny smile slightly into the kiss as his hands found my hips, bringing me a little closer to him. A few seconds later we slowly split apart, smiling like goofballs.

"Danny, I think I may love you." The smile on his face grew even bigger from my confession. I giggled lightly at his expression.

"Am I dreaming? I'm probably dreaming right now." He said with a smile on his face, being sarcastic.

I removed my hands that somehow got tangled into his hair and pinched him on his muscular arm.

"OWW, OWW!" He winced in pain, while rubbing his arm. "What was that for?!"

"To let you know that you weren't dreaming." I smiled to myself.

"Well, that kinda hurt. Don't do that." He said while giving his best pout, jokingly of course.

"You're so cute." I said out loud. _That was suppose to stay in your head, Riley._

A shy smile formed on his lips, as he looked at me lovingly. "So what does that….make us?" Curiosity present in his brown eyes.

I moved closer to him and slid my hand into his before speaking. "Well, I guess you can be my boyfriend…" I said jokingly, while smiling.

"Gladly." Was all he could say before we heard a dramatic sigh and series of 'awww's.

We both turned around towards the door, hands still locked.

"That…was so cute." Tucker said really dramatically as he started to rub the fake tears away from his eyes. He then saw the looks me and Danny were giving him and quickly left, slamming the door in the process.

"TUCKER!"

* * *

**AND THERE YOU GO. Sorry for the suckish ending, i didn't know what else to do lmfao! Review and tell me if i should make like an epilogue to this, or it should remain a two shot. thanks for all the support, i never thought i'd have this many views and reviewers! much love guys :* **


End file.
